


me inside you

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Butt Plugs, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, this is so stupid they are so stupid a good breather to write tho, this was supposed to be a serious fic wtf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Dante and Vergil fucked. Dante used a plug on Vergil.The end.





	me inside you

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just dumb, stupid pwp that really has no plot at all. It is so stupid. I hope you guys like it. It's a good breather from the pain fic I'm writing right now. 
> 
> unbetaed as always. 
> 
> What even is this. Is this crack fluff idek just gonna tag that. 
> 
> But please read maybe?

Dante hisses and presses and leaves mistakes on his body that will soon disappear, but that doesn’t stop his little brother from marking his skin over and over again as he pounces into him. His hands grip firmly on his hips, forming hand bruises over the ones that are already healing, as he rips moans after moans out of Vergil. Then, Vergil shudders and comes, his liquid splatters against his and Dante’s chest. 

Vergil falls back onto the sheets as he watches his brother through half-closed eyes. Dante’s whole body trembles and he leans closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Vergil…” His little brother groans before Vergil unconsciously shivers at the warmth of his brother’s come inside of him. His brother sighs as he rides out the last of his climax before flopping himself on top of him. He mumbles his name again as he nuzzles his head against the side of his neck before sinking his canines into the soft skin. Vergil can’t help, but flinches at it and tilts back his head to let Dante have more access.

It is quite ironic that Dante is the one doing more of the biting when it is him that is more used to the taste of blood. If anything, he should be the one sinking his teeth into his brother’s neck, sucking on that sweet blood that is the same, yet different from his own.

Yet, Dante is here, biting and sucking and licking his blood as if he is the bloodthirsty one. Vergil reaches up after a while and presses Dante’s head up and away from him.

“Isn’t that enough already, Dante?” 

Dante looks at him before flicking his tongue at Vergil’s fingers on his face. The older twin resists the urge to move his hand away and just glares tiredly at his brother.

“Every night, aren’t you tired, brother?”

Dante moves his hand up to move Vergil’s hand until his fingers are directly brush against his lips. 

“Not at all,” he replies as he kisses his fingers, one by one. 

Vergil can’t stop himself from shuddering at that as he yanks his hand away. He looks away and kicks at Dante’s back.

“Pull out already, Dante.”

“Verg-”

“_Pull out, Dante._”

Dante doesn’t say anything before he lets out a sigh and does so. Vergil twitches when he does and he almost regrets telling him to, especially how half-empty he feels now without his brother’s cock inside of him, despite the feeling of Dante’s come inside of him and oozing out of him. But what’s done has been done.

Vergil feels his brother moves from the bed and closes his eyes to go to sleep. He reopens them again when he realizes Dante isn’t going out, instead he is rummaging through a drawer. He watches his brother until Dante lets out a “there it is!” He quickly turns around, hiding whatever he was looking before behind his back. 

“Vergil…” He moves back to the bed and smiles at Vergil. The older twin narrows his eyes in suspicion.

“What?”

“Can you please turn on your stomach?”

Vergil frowns. “Why?”

“Just do it! Please? For your adorable little brother?” 

Dante looks at him with that puppy look of his before he can look away. He glares back, hoping it will defeat those eyes.

He moves back slightly when Dante comes closer. 

Damn him. Damn this little brother of his. 

Dante is still looking at him with those eyes. He sticks out his lower lip and pouts.

“Please, Verge. It won’t be long. I promise.”

Damn him. Damn his weakness that is his twin brother. 

Vergil lets out a huff before turning onto his stomach. Dante doesn’t hesitate and immediately hovers over him, his fingers back inside of him.

“Dante-” Vergil hisses out, but is interrupted with a hum.

“That should be enough,” his brother says as he moves his fingers slightly inside of him, causing him to shiver at the feeling.

_Enough? Enough for what?_

He turns his head to peek over his shoulder to see Dante pulling out whatever he was looking for from behind his back.

Vergil’s mind freezes, looking at that thing in Dante’s hand.

_Wh..._

“What the hell is that?!” He doesn’t realize that he said those words out loud until Dante glances over at him.

“Oh right, you probably never saw those before. Sadly, there wasn’t any in hell. This is a plug-”

“I know what a plug is, Dante,” he snaps before pointing at the red thing in his hand. “Why is it so big?”

Vergil has seemed plugs before. He let himself look at every store when the two of them came back from hell and Dante dragged him around places before going back to Devil May Cry. 

With that, of course, Vergil got a peek of a so-called sex toy store and he was curious about it, so he researched on it. It was quite an interesting topic to research. So, yes, he knows what a plug is. You can ask him anything and he will know the answer. He is almost as good as a professional.

But he never saw a plug that is that big. It is almost the same size of Dante’s dick. It could have been mistaken as the other sex toy, a dildo, only it is clearly a plug.

Dante smiles. “I got a friend to make it for me”

“That doesn’t answering my question. Dante, what are you-”

He can feel Dante spreading his asshole apart and struggles, trying to get up, but his brother’s weight just keep him down. The plug disappears from his sight and he knows immediately without Dante even saying anything, where it is going into. It is quite obvious since it is a plug, but still.

“Dante, it won’t fit,” he hisses out before groaning when he feels the cold tip against his hole. Dante laughs.

“Of course, it will. It is the same size as Dante Junior here and you took him inside you almost every day. What? Are you scared, big brother?”

“Bring it on, Dante. I can take you,” he snaps back. Dante kisses the back of his head and presses the plug in deeper, making Vergil groan.

“That’s my Vergil,” he purrs. Vergil can’t help, but shivers at the warmth of his brother against his ear or that tone of voice. He won’t admit it out loud, but it drives him crazy. He shudders when he feels Dante press it in deeper. It really is like his brother was putting his own dick in again, only Dante’s dick is never this cold or this hard, but the size is the same and Vergil finds himself melting. Vergil unconsciously moves his hips back onto the plug, causing Dante to whistle.

“You like, don’t you?” 

“Not at all.” Vergil hisses when Dante twists it in deeper. He can feel some of Dante’s come dripping out and down his legs.

“Almost there, Vergil. You are doing so well, Vergil. So good.”

“Shut up, Dante!” He clenches his fists onto the sheets and presses his mouth against one to stop his moans. 

“Done,” Dante says with a little hum as he twists the plug in place. “Now you have a piece of me always in you, how do you feel, Vergil?”

Vergil lets out a “hmph” as he kicks a little at Dante to move back so he can roll over. He feels full. It feels it good, but…

“The real thing is better.”

He looks at Dante. “What is with that face?”

“I love you, Vergil.”

Vergil looks away. “Embarrassing. Now, take it out.”

“I won’t, but you can if you want to.”

Vergil stares at Dante who laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

“I am going to be away for a few days. I thought you would, you would be lonely without me, so I got you that.”

“... Why didn’t you tell me before?” Vergil mumbles.

Dante looks sheepish. “I forgot?”

Vergil presses his lips together before turning on his side and covering the blanket over himself. 

“Wait, Vergil. _Are you sulking?_” Dante asks as he hovers over the covered up Vergil.

“Am not.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, okay? I will be back soon, okay?”

“I will make this toy better than your real thing.”

“Vergillll,” he whimpers as he nuzzles against the blanket-covered Vergil. Vergil doesn’t say anything and the next morning, Dante leaves without a goodbye from his brother.

But when he comes back, Vergil tackles him and Dante laughs.

It seems like Vergil wasn’t able to make the plug better than the real thing. That knowledge pleases him as he makes love to Vergil for all those days he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hushsee) | [bottom!vergil server](https://discord.gg/RfDvmKf)  



End file.
